


Pastatale

by TheDevilCat



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Polybius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilCat/pseuds/TheDevilCat
Summary: In one universe, the Fallen Child, Frisk, fell into an Underground full of Monsters.In this universe however, the Underground is a much more dangerous place, filled not with Monsters, but entities known as Creepypastas.





	

Hello, everyone! This an idea that has been floating through my head for a while, just begging to be shared. This is my personal Undertale AU where the Underground is filled with Creepypasta characters! This story is going to be a collection of snippets from this universe. However, there is one problem. My knowledge of Creepypastas are limited, so I need YOUR help to fill the holes in the cast!

WARNING: Characters may not remain 100% true to the original stories. In addition, the magic of this universe's barrier weakens Creepypastas enough that normally immortal ones like Laughing Jack can now be killed.

 **Current Cast** :

Chara - Chara

Asriel/Flowey - BEN

Toriel - Splendorman

Napstablook - Lost Silver

Sans - Jeff the Killer

Papyrus - Homicidal Liu

Dogs - Smile Dog

Monster Kid - Sally

RG01 and RG02 - Hoody and Masky

Undyne - Jane the Killer

Alphys - ?

Mettaton - Polybius

Muffet - Pinkamena

Grillby - ?

Asgore - Slender Man

Innkeeper - Eyeless Jack (He'll steal your kidney while you sleep)

Burgerpants -Zalgo (Anyone who's seen The Devil is a Part-Timer will get this joke)

Temmie - Nina the Killer (Insane Mary Sue-ish fangirl of Jeff the Killer)

 Riverperson - Skin Taker

 

Am I missing any other important characters? Comment if you have any suggestions!

 

 


End file.
